


Jammy Love

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Families of Choice, Gen, Humans, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “There are species that live longer than humans, aren’t there?”
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Jammy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "love never ends"

“Jammy dodger?” offered the Doctor, as Amy sat beside him on the step of the TARDIS, their legs dangling out into endless space.

“Was that in your pocket?” she asked.

“No.”

Amy narrowed her eyes at him.

“Yes,” he relented, and took an indignant bite. “F’till tass fine,” he said, around a mouthful.

There was silence, except for the Doctor’s chewing and the usual hum of the TARDIS, then Amy said, “There are species that live longer than humans, aren’t there?”

“Theveral—” She narrowed her eyes again, and he swallowed. “Several. And some that live longer than the Time Lords.”

“Then why do you always choose humans to travel with?” Amy asked. “Doesn’t it hurt that we won’t live as long as you?”

“Of course it does,” he said, for once completely serious. “That’s the point.”

“The point?” she repeated.

“If you knew that you were going to live for hundreds of years, that most things that should kill you would only make you regenerate, would you go out and find adventure? Travel the universe, all of time and space?”

“I—” Amy began, but he ignored her.

“Yes, you would,” the Doctor continued. “Because you’re human. But if you were a Time Lord, you’d just stay home and be boring.”

“You didn’t,” Amy pointed out.

“Because I’m not boring!” The Doctor kicked his feet and fished another jammy dodger from his jacket pocket. “Once the Time Lords mastered time, it didn’t have any meaning to them. What’s the value of today if you can have as many todays as you want?”

“None, I suppose.”

“But _humans_! Your lives are so short, but you live them, every bit. And you _care_. The Time Lords would watch every civilization in the universe fade away to nothing, but a human would rescue their worst enemy, if they could.”

“So you’d rather be a human?” asked Amy.

“And have _one_ heart?” he replied, aghast. “But there are certain earth-based philosophies I rather fancy.”

“So you like to keep humans around to keep you reckless?” she asked, but her smile faded a moment later. “And then we die.”

“But first you _live_ ,” the Doctor pressed. “You asked if it hurts, to outlive my companions? Yes, Amelia, it hurts very much. I miss them, often. I miss Ian’s bravado and Ace’s temper, Leela’s spirit and Jamie’s courage… But should I have never met them, to spare myself the hurt? Of course not.”

Amy leaned sideways, resting her head on his shoulder. “You’d better not forget me, then, Raggedy Man.”

He pressed a jammy kiss to her hair. “Never.”

THE END


End file.
